This project aims to develop a novel surface modification technique of textiles to impart properties to the fabric necessary for their use in protective clothing. The increase in disease transmission, the widespread use of pesticides in agriculture, and the increased proliferation of chemical and biological weapons worldwide have increased the need for the development of effective fabric treatments for protective clothing. During Phase I research nanoparticles will be covalently attached to the surface of the fabric in order to give them desired properties. The modified fabric will then be tested for antimicrobial activity against a broad spectrum of pathogenic microorganisms, for detoxification of chemical and biological warfare agent surrogates as well as skin cytotoxicity. Preliminary results demonstrated that it is feasible to permanently anchor these nanoparticles onto cotton fabric and they are effective against chemical warfare agents as well as pathogenic microorganisms. Potential applications for this technology include protective clothing and materials for medical and dental institutions, agricultural workers, and military soldiers as well as for cloth products for household disinfections and various consumer products. Applications Commercial applications for fabric that is active against pathogenic microorganisms as well as chemical agents are enormous. Protective coating for agricultural workers and military servicemen could be produced from this modified fabric. A multitude of applications could be found in medical and dental area. Clothing for medical and dental personnel and patients including lab coats, scrubs, caps, shoe covers, masks, privacy drapes, surgical drapes, bed sheets, etc. could be rendered antimicrobial utilizing this technology. Consumer products such as diapers athletic socks, water filters, and disinfectant wipes could also be prepared.